Character Swap!
by lordcheeezzee
Summary: What happens when to characters switch places? A short collection of scenes with one character gone and another in their place! Review Please! 5TH SWITCH IS UP!
1. Azula and Katara

This idea just kinda popped into my head.

Prolly a oneshot… If I can think of more ideas I'll write more.

Basically Azula and Katara switch places and it's the scene from the guys p.o.v.

R & R please!

Enjoy.

* * *

Me: There are many brother and sister issues… But you have never seen issues until you meet Azula and her brother Zuzu… Errr… Zuko.

Zuko: HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: Sorry 'bout that… Anyways, on the other hand, the relationship with Sokka and Katara is pretty crazy as well.

Sokka: I am definitely NOT crazy.

Me: We'll take your word on it for now. But we have to wonder. What would happen if we switched things around a little?

Azula: Switched things around?

Me: Exactly!!! For now, it's time for a new installment of SISTER SWAP!

Azula: Ohhh… no no no… If you think I'm gonna be that idiot's sister… think again. He probably has even less honor than Zuko here. At least Zuko WAS a prince.

Katara: For once, I have to agree with you Azula. I don't want a brother with a face that looks like fried ham!

Zuko and Sokka: HEEEYYY!!!

Me: Well TOO BAD! I'm saying what I'm writing and I'm writing what I'm saying and I say… Sokka's new sister is now Azula and Zuko's new sister is now Katara!

* * *

**Sokka's Story-**

"HEY SASA! Get your lazy self up! We don't have all day to catch the Avatar!"

Sasa? What the heck is Sasa? And catching the Avatar? Since when are we catching the Avatar? Isn't it the fire nation that wants to capture Aang? I looked up to see a big smirk on Azula's face. AZULA!? Oh right, she's my sister now.

"Whaddya want!"

Oops, wrong thing to say. She crouched down and grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me out of my sleeping bag. "I want… to catch… the Avatar!"

Now that was a pretty strange request. She wants to catch the Avatar, yet we're traveling with the Avatar. "Hate to break it to you sis, but the Avatar is pretty much right behind you."

She whipped around instantly. I peeked over her shoulder just to make sure I was actually telling the truth. You don't want Azula to catch you lying. She'd probably burn a hole through my head if I did. Sure enough, Aang was right behind her… sleeping.

Azula turned towards me and demanded, "What is this! Avatar playboy!? What's he doing with his clothes off?!"

Wow… she really is off today. "He's sleeping. He sleeps with his clothes off. Is that a problem to you?"

"Not anymore it won't be. After I finish him off, there won't be a sleeping Avatar. There will be a DEAD AVATAR!" After finishing this, she started creating a blue fireball in her palm.

Now I couldn't have any of this. She was about to kill Aang. It was time I intervened. "Sloow down there Azula. That would be a pretty bad mistake if you killed him now."

"What are you talking about? You want me to kill him when he's awake and airbending?"

She doesn't get it, what's with girls? No sense of logic. "Nooo…don't do that… Why not bring him alive to your fath…" Wait… if Azula is my sister… that means…

Azula still with the flaming blue ball in her hand asked, "What did you say?"

Ohh man… She's not gonna be happy once she finds out that her dad is no longer a fire lord honcho. "Well Azula… Tell me why you have to capture and kill the Avatar." This should make her come to her senses.

She looked at me with a face that probably meant something pretty negative. "Why I have to capture the Avatar?! Are you a brainless hogmonkey or what?! We have to capture and kill the Avatar, because it benefits the fire nation!"

Fire Nation…I had to get her to remember that her father is just the leader of a small water tribe "Oh… Well… What's in it for you then?"

"Me? When I capture and kill the Avatar. My father will be prouder than he already is of me. Not to mention the many stories that would arise from this glorifying feat. Fire Nation will always remember Azula, Avatar Slayer"

Got her. "Well, why would your father be proud that you just killed the Avatar? I mean, your father only is a water tribe leader."

"Does it matter?! I don't need my father's support or compliments. The only thing I need is the support of the Fire Nation."

Darn it. She doesn't care about her father… Hmmm… I looked at the still sleeping Avatar. I had to think of a plan to save Aang. "Well… you know… once you kill the Avatar, it won't matter."

She looked at me with crooked eyebrows. "And why is that Sasa?"

"Because…He'll just be reincarnated into another life! Yea! There will always be an Avatar afterwards!" Immagenius! She has no way of getting out of this.

"Even better we kill him then!" She said in a delighted tone. "I gotta hand it to you Sokka. Sometime even you surprise me."

What is she talking about? "Why is it better to kill him now?"

"Well think about it. All we have to do is kill the Avatar three more times. And then we'll have a firebending Avatar!"

I was getting pretty desperate now. Aang can't just die in front of me. No… he can't die period! I had to find a way to get out of this. "Why the killing anyways? You have to learn to relax and enjoy life sometimes…You're wasting the best years of your life obsessed with murdering a 12 year old boy?"

"What are you tal…"

I have to keep going to get her to rethink her life. "I mean. Look at you Azula, your still a teenager and you're already heading towards a criminal life! Killing the Avatar will look HORRIBLE on your resume."

"Buut I…"

"Ah ah ahh… think about it. Half the world will be pretty pissed at you for killing their only hope. And think of the press! They'll be all over you. You won't have any free time at all!"

"Well…"

"And what about your honor!? Killing someone while they're sleeping is not very honorable at all. Forget attacking someone behind their back! You're basically taking candy away from Tom Tom. Well, you'd be killing Aang when he's sleeping… but… YOU GET THE POINT!"

"You know what Sasa?"

Here it comes!

"You're absolutely right!"

YESSS!!!

"I never thought of it before but you made me come to my senses."

SUCCESS!!!

"Instead of ME killing the Avatar. I'll have YOU kill the Avatar. And then once you do that… I can kill you!"

What… did she just say?! "What the…"

"Perfect! It's foolproof! We'll just pretend the Avatar knows firebending already! Once YOU kill the Avatar. Everyone will blame YOU! And half of the world will be mad at YOU! And YOU will have no honor! And then I'll kill YOU and make it seem like YOU got in a fight with the Avatar who so happened to burn a hole through YOU! I'll just be a witness! Sorry Sasa… but this is lif…"

_**((((SMACK!))))**_

Azula dropped like a giant library in a desert. Behind where she was standing stood Aang with his staff. I just stared at home with my jaw dropped.

"You two are waay too loud. What does it take for a monk to get some sleep here?"

**Zuko's Story-**

Why am I always the one with the bad luck and a bad life? I always have to work so hard to try to get something done. Sometimes I don't even get it done. My Uncle wouldn't know anything. How can he always stay so positive and optimistic? But he doesn't know what I'm going through. My only hope is to capture the Avatar and restore my honor. But how can I possibly capture the Avatar? He's slipped out of my grasp at least four times now. Why can't I be more gifted in firebending? Father was right. Some people are born lucky. I'm just lucky I was born.

"Zuko? Are you awake?"

Great…she's awake. "What do you want Katara!?"

"Are you okay Zuko? You were just shivering and shaking."

Couldn't she see I wanted to be left alone? "No I'm not okay… Go back to sleep."

"Do you want to talk Zuko? It helps to let your feelings out sometimes."

She didn't understand. "I don't want to let my feelings out! The last time I did that I…I…" I slowly brought my fingers to my face. The last time I let my feeling out. I got this; The mark of an outcast.

"Zuko. I'm here to help. You can't brood on negative thoughts all the time. Life is just to precious to be just wasted away on things that bring us down."

"You don't understand what I've been through! You don't even have anything to worry about!"

"I worry about you Zuko! How can you say I don't have anything to worry about?!"

She was right. "I'm sorry. I just, wasn't thinking."

"It's alright, so now I ask again. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

At the moment, talking about my failure in life doesn't seem too great. But If I say no, she won't stop bugging me. "Yeah."

Silence.

"Well? If you want to talk about something, you have to talk…"

What was her problem?! "I'M GETTING THERE!"

"Well SORRY! I'm only trying to help. If you don't want it…"

"No. It's just, nothing is going my way right now. I was banished, I can't capture the Avatar no matter how many times I encounter him, I'm a wanted criminal, my father wants nothing to do with me, and I'm a prince and I'm traveling like a beggar! What do you want me to do about that? It's pretty hard to stay positive at this moment." Wow… It did feel good to let it out.

"You know what I think? Zuko, you have to stop trying to please other people and start pleasing yourself."

What is she talking about? "I don't get it."

"Think about it. Everything you listed is what others think and what of you. You can't let them control your life! You have to start thinking about what you think and want of yourself. Only then will you discover happiness and positive thinking."

"But I need to get my honor back!"

"No Zuko. You don't. You don't NEED to get your honor back. You WANT to get your honor back. But the question is; is that really what you yourself wants?"

I had to think about this. What is it that I really want? "Katara, what do you want?"

"What do I want?" She sounded puzzled. "Well, I really want this war to end. Too many lives have been lost and for what?"

I couldn't believe what I was thinking, but she was absolutely right. For what? All this war has brought is death, pain, and sadness. Both sides have an uncountable number of losses, and what good was coming out of it? If the war ends and the world falls to the Fire Nation, what then? "Yeah, there hasn't been any good that has come out of this war. With all the despair and destruction, what good can ever come out of this war?"

"Yes Zuko. Exactly. But Zuko, there has been one great thing that has come out of this war."

She wasn't making sense now. "What?"

"People have come to accept reality and move on! They have learned to be happy for what they have and put what they had or want behind them! That's what you must do. You must learn to forget the past and start creating a better future for yourself!"

"That's what I want."

"You want…"

I smiled as I thought of what she just said. "I want to create a better future for myself."

* * *

Alrighty. Please tell me what you think.

lordcheeezzee


	2. Toph and Iroh

Alright guys.

Thanks to The Mechanical Hogmonkey…I have decided to continue switching characters around. I'm hoping I'll get more reviews so I can keep doing this. )

Review please!

And I don't own anything…

* * *

Me: After a scene with the sister swap… How did it make you two feel?

Sokka: Oh man… It was horrible. Azula was OBSESSED with killing the Avatar! Anything I said was used against me! It was a nightmare.

Zuko: Actually, it wasn't that bad. Katara really made me come to my senses and opened up my mind a little.

Me: That's good! Anyways, today we have our next victims. We will be switching… Iroh with Toph!

Toph: WAAAT!? Why am I always the one being separated! First my parents… now the Gaang…

Iroh: What a nice opportunity to spread my tea making!!

Zuko: Uncle!? You're leaving me?

Iroh: Just for a little bit. Try not to make any poor decisions.

* * *

**Toph's Tale-**

I was born blind, so ever since I was little, I was used to people thinking I couldn't take care of myself. But most of the time, that isn't true; it kind of sets in after a while though. You get used to people always being worried about you. But this… this was something totally different.

"Hey! What are you doing just sitting there? Let's get going! The ship has been ready for some time now!"

Zuko pretty much thinks I'm useless because of my blindness. He always blows up at me. Well, now that I think about it, he blows up at everyone. I'll show him. I sent a wave of rocks on the ground towards him. Before he could do anything, a slab of rock popped out of the ground and caused him to fall and sit on the rock.

"Hey! What are you doing just sitting there? I thought you wanted to leave Zuko." Yeah… I pretty much showed him.

"You know what!?" he yelled in protest. He quickly got up and I sensed the anger in him. Actually, I always sensed anger in him, this was just a little bit more than normal. "Once we get back on the ship, I'll deal with you!!"

On the ship? Why not now? "Oh the ship is too far away. Why don't we just settle it here?"

"Because!" He paused for a moment. "I don't want to beat you without people seeing me."

"Ha! Seeing you what? Fail? I could beat you with a pebble."

"Why you…"

"Prince Zuko, the crew is waiting for you." A sailor shouted.

Perfect timing. This way, no one gets hurt, and I win!

He turned towards me and said in a low hiss, "I'll get back to you later."

The ship was not far away, just past a couple of trees. He walked a ways in front of me as I took the time to brood over a couple of things. What were we doing again? Oh yes, hunting down the Avatar, like always. I guess this time Zuko thinks he has a better chance because he's working with pirates. A couple of rag-tag nonbending pirates. Joy. Oh well, whatever seems to please him. I don't really care too much. I don't even know how I got stuck with this crew of firebenders.

"Toph…Walk faster!"

What is his problem? "Why don't you walk faster! We're not even there yet!" The ship is still a ways away!

"I just don't want you walking behind me. And I know very well we're not there yet."

He doesn't want ME walking behind him? Fine. HE can walk behind me now.

"What the!?"

I raised the section of earth he was walking on and moved it behind me. I let the earth fall along with Zuko.

He got up and brushed the dusty earth off of him. "What was that for!?"

I turned to face him. "You didn't want me walking behind you. So now you're walking behind me!" I turned and started walking forward again. "And why don't you walk faster huh? You're slowing us down!" He was beaten.

And he knew he was beaten too. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out, so he once again, started walking; this time behind me.

We finally reached the ship without another confrontation. I summoned up a boulder and raised it above my head as I walked aboard the ship. I needed at least some earth with me if I'm to be on a ship full of firebenders. The boulder also allowed me to make a room for myself and make me feel somewhat at home.

The captain of the pirates walked up to Zuko. "Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?"

"We don't need to stop! They stole a waterbending scroll right?"

The captain nodded. "Mmmhhhmm."

"Then they'll be on the water. We'll just have to listen and look for water splashing around abnormally."

Gahh. All he ever talks about is capturing the Avatar. I'm sick of it. Wherever we go, what ever we do, it's all about the Avatar.

"Why don't you guys put it to a rest and be done with the Avatar? Everything we do around he is for getting the Avatar! I don't think your crew is very excited about catching something that can totally whip your butts!"

Zuko stormed up to me and yelled, "BE DONE WITH THE AVATAR!? How can we be done with the Avatar!? We've come too far already!! And we'll see about him whipping our butts. We have more than five times the number of people they have!"

"Well if all of you lose to a bunch of kids, then you guys are pretty pathetic."

"I'll show you pathetic!" He launched a fireball at me. Good thing I had that boulder. I put a defensive wall of earth in front of me and prepared to summon up more from the shoreline. My shield shattered upon impact with the fireball, but I was ready. I hurled the remaining shards of my boulder at him and readied more with my supply.

He dodged my boulder and once again, launched a fireball towards me. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! ATTACK THE BLIND EARTHBENDER!"

This was going to get interesting. Pretty soon, I had the entire crew of pirates and firebenders attacking me. The funny thing was, it was a relatively easy job fending them off. The pirates couldn't do anything but charge at me, and I was always ready. I had flung over half a dozen off the ship and more were still coming. The firebenders were a little harder. I had to place their footing with the rest of their body to be sure they were actually sending waves of fire at me. Once they did though, it was simple enough to block the flame and send the rock towards them.

In a short time I could no longer sense any movement aboard the ship. I had to double check to make sure there wasn't any thing on the ship. I moved to the side of the railing and slowly felt my way around until I reached the walkway. I proceeded down until I touched down on hard sand.

Zuko came out of the water along with most of his crew. Many pirates were also around him. I turned back to face them. "Oh dear, did I just whip all your butts? I am dreadfully sorry! So now, I think you'll have to capture not only the Avatar… but me too!"

Before Zuko or anyone could do anything, I flipped the chunk of earth they were standing on over. To my delight, I heard the splashes of every one of them. Now if only I could see their faces…

* * *

**Aang's Tale-**

I need an earthbending teacher pretty desperately right now. We had just come from Omashu and learned that Bumi was unable to teach me earthbending. What was up with that? So now we're stuck in this place. Well, we're not exactly stuck. Actually, we're headed to an earthbending arena where they're holding the Earthrumble Six!

"So Aang, do you think you'll find an earthbender there who can teach you?"

I turned to Katara. "I'm not sure. Bumi said I have to find someone who waits and listens. We'll see."

We arrived at the arena, paid for out tickets, and found our seats. It was pretty strange actually. Almost no one was sitting in the front section at all. "I wonder why no one is sitting here."

All of a sudden, a huge boulder crashed into a large section of the seats we were right next to. Sokka looked towards the boulder and said, "I guess that's why."

The tournament started off with a muscular man named "The Boulder" versus a really huge fat man named "The Big Bad Hippo." This guy was huge. I don't even think Appa could fly with him on his back if he needed to. Anyways, The Boulder defeated him pretty quickly. Sokka was screaming pretty wildly now. He had obviously taken a liking into the boulder and was probably his number one fan now.

"How about The Boulder Aang? He seems like a pretty good earthbender. He might be able to teach you."

"I don't know… Like I said, Bumi said I needed to find an earthbender that waits and listens to the earth. He's just listening to his muscles." It was true. The Boulder was just using brute force and power to knock down his opponents. "What do you think Sokka?"

Sokka was pretty much going crazy now. "WAAHAWAAA!!! WOOOOHOOO!!!"

The Boulder quickly advanced round after round with cheers from the audience. With every move or word The Boulder unleashed upon his victims, Sokka was almost sure to be screaming up a storm and flapping his arms like a drunken man.

In time, it was the last round. The Boulder was still flexing his muscles with the delight of Sokka. The host threw up his hands and yelled, "And now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The Boulder versus… THE DRAGON OF THE WEST!!!!…wait… where's the Blind Bandit?"

What? The Dragon of the West? Isn't that…

"Oh wow! Isn't that Zuko's Uncle?" Katara asked.

And sure enough, The Dragon of the West stepped onto the giant rock platform. It was pretty surprising to everyone. This was an earthbending competition… right? What was he doing here?! And how was I supposed to find an earthbender that waited and listened now?

I think he was pretty surprised to be there too. He was looking around and looked puzzled.

The audience was rather confused also. There were murmurs and hushed discussion that could be heard as a buzz throughout the stadium. "Where is the Blind Bandit!?" someone yelled.

The Boulder put his foot down forcefully and yelled, "The Boulder feels conflicted for fighting a fat old man who can't even earthbend!"

The Dragon of the West looked towards the boulder and then looked towards the audience. Then he looked at the host and then back at The Boulder and asked, "I'm supposed to fight you? HAHAHAHA!!!!" He through up his arms and slapped his big belly.

I don't know what was too funny about that actually. If I were him, I would've been pretty scared. The Boulder was right. All he was, was a fat old man that couldn't even earthbend… Did he have a chance?"

The Boulder put his foot down once again as he pointed at the firebender and replied. "We'll see who's laughing once I'm done with YOU!"

But before The Boulder could even react, The Dragon of the West had already launched fireball after fireball towards him. The Boulder put up a quick, loose shield in defense, but that was quickly blown away as the fireballs hit it one after another. The shield shattered and The Boulder was blown back. Taking the opportunity, The Dragon of the West fired another wave of fireballs; a row of ten fireballs that traveled at the same speed towards the fumbling Boulder.

The Boulder dropped down towards the ground and waited for the fireballs to pass him. Luckily, they did. He grabbed a hunk of earth and launched it at The Dragon of the West. In defense, he stuck out his right hand and the earth collided with a forming ball of fire. As a result, a smog of dusty smoke surrounded the old firebender.

"Is he okay?" Katara asked with a worried tone.

"I think he's GOING DOWN!" Sokka screamed as he jumped up and down.

I wasn't sure what was going on in the haze of the smoke. The Boulder didn't seem like he knew what was going on either. He slowly moved towards the smoke. In an instant, a gigantic fireball appeared out of the haze and was headed right for The Boulder. He put up a very weak shield of rock. The shield was quickly destroyed and in a result, The Boulder was thrown back and off of the arena.

The crowd didn't know if they should cheer or not. Here was one of the greatest earthbenders, beaten by an old firebender.

The Dragon of the West walked out of the dusty smoke and coughed. "Alright. Now that we're done with that. Does anyone want to join me in a cup of tea?"

* * *

Yay… another one done.

Review please!!! And tell me what pairings I should switch around next time!

lordcheeezzee


	3. Sokka and Aang

Yay! Third Switch!

These are fun to write…

But it's hard to find time with everything going on.

So I'll try to update this as often as I can.

The idea for this weeks switch is from penguinsrock12!

And remember to review!

* * *

Me: So… How did you guys enjoy your swap? 

Toph: It wasn't too bad… I beat up a couple of firebenders and pirates.

Iroh: And I beat up The Boulder!

Toph: That's something we have in common! Pound it!

(Iroh gets knocked over by Toph's stregnth)

Toph: Oops, sorry. Thought you were closer.

Iroh: It's fine.

Me: Anyways! Today, our character swap victims are… AANG AND SOKKA!

Sokka: How are you gonna switch us? We travel together! So if you switch us, nothing will change!

Me: Oh we'll soon see about that!

* * *

**Guru Pathik's Story-**

_(A/N: In Hindu accent… or whatever it is)_ Today is the day. Today is the day that Aang will reach the Southern Air Temple and I will teach him how to control the Avatar state. I know that Aang is coming this day today because I sensed that he lifted off on Appa this morning. I'm glad that Appa is okay. He left for Ba Sing Se from here actually. But then he was captured by a power hungry earthbender. Good thing he was set free by that thoughtful young firebender though. Hmm… Well, Aang should be arriving in due time. For now, I'm going to replenish my supply of bananas.

I wonder what Aang knows about chakras… I hope he does have an efficient knowledge of them. If he doesn't, that'll put the training back a lot. Oooo! Here is a nice banana! And look! Here's another! Oh my, bananas are strange things indeed. I wonder what they taste like if they aren't mixed with onions… EUGCK! I really do wonder sometime how people eat bananas plain. How do they stand the flavor without it being mixed with onions? Very strange… Well, I think I have enough bananas now. I'll start heading back to my meditation circle now.

Excellent. Now… I wait…

**_After 5 hours of meditating… _**

Well what is this? Aang is getting close! Oh! I can see them! Appa looks in good condition. And it looks as if Aang has decided to grow some hair. Veeerry Interesting. Oohoohoo…Wait.

Hold on a second.

That's not Aang…

But… but… if that's not Aang… who is it?!?!

"HEEEYY!!! WAAZZZZUPP GUURRUU!!!!"

Oh my holy Avatar droppings… What is that boomerang guy Sokka doing here?! And where is Aang? I'll be sure to ask him later. For now, I must pretend that I'm not surprised at all.

Appa landed on a level under my meditation circle. Sokka jumped off the sky bison with a very hard landing. I've never known any Avatar with that hard of a landing, so that means Aang hasn't transferred his powers to this guy. Good, good. Oh… here he comes up the steps. Stay calm Pathik… stay calm…

"Hey Guru! Nice to see yo— "

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH AANG!?!?!" Oops… I forgot to stay calm.

Sokka appeared rather shocked. But that quickly faded as he scratched his head. "Uhh… Nothing! I didn't do anything with Aang. He's just with my dad. Anyways! I'm here to be able to control the Avatar state!"

What? The Avatar state? "I'm sorry…but… you're most definitely NOT the Avatar."

"Yea! That's why I'm here to control the Avatar state!"

What was wrong with this boy? He wasn't making any sense. He's here to control the Avatar state, yet he's not the Avatar. "I'm afraid there is a problem with that. You have to be the Avatar to be able to control the Avatar state!"

"Yep!" he answered while nodding his head with such force that I don't know how he still manages to stand.

Wow… This was going to be a challenge. But if he insists, I'll just go through the same process that I would've gone through with Aang. "Why don't you just… Sit down then."

He took off his pack and sat down cross-legged. He gently placed the bag by himself.

Alright, here we go. "Hello… Sokka… My name is Guru Pathik. I was a spiritual brother of the Airbenders. Actually, I was a personal friend of Monk Gyatso."

Sokka stared at me as he slowly said. "Wow. You must be old."

He really didn't have to remind me. "Yes, very old."

"So anyways. How do I control the Avatar state?"

Hmmm… This was going to be interesting. "Well, you must gain balance within yourself before you can… uhh… bring balance to the world."

I looked up to Sokka and received a blank stare. "And the first step to gaining balance begins with this!" I pulled out a cup of my banana and onion juice. This was going to be good.

Sokka reached over and grabbed the cup from my hand. He eyed it closely before saying, "I hope this tastes as good as that fruity beverage I had at that palm springs place." He put his mouth to the cup. At once, a disgusted look appeared on his face as he upchucked the juice out of his mouth. What a waste!

"EUUGCKK!! What is this!! It tastes like onion and banana juice!"

I laughed as I took my own cup out. "That's because it is! Yum yum!" I took a great gulp of it. MmmmMmmm. Delicious!

"Eeeewww. This stuff is nasty! If you expect me to master the Avatar state while eating this, you're crazy!"

Good good. He was coming to his senses now. "That's because I DON'T expect you to master the Avatar state."

"You don't?" Sokka asked confused.

Wow… "Of course not! You aren't the Avater. Hence you cannot master the Avatar state!"

"Oh… Well why didn't you tell me that! Instead you gave me some onion and banana juice!? Some guru!"

Why didn't I tell him before? He really wasn't too bright. "Nevermind… just get back on Appa and send Aang."

"Oh I'll get back on Appa… But wanna know what I'm sending?"

"Hmmm?"

"SOME MANGOS, PINEAPPLES, PEACHES, ORANGES, AND BLUEBERRIES!"

**Chong's Tale-**

"Oh no! We've been cut off from our other friends! What are we going to do!?"

This wasn't good. At least, I don't think it's good. We decided to accompany a couple of kids through the Cave of Two Lovers. It's the only way to get from here to there. Well. I don't really know where here is. My family and friends are traveling nomads you see. So here is wherever. There is wherever. So I think it's we're traveling from wherever to wherever.

Everyone was looking around, including myself. We didn't really know what to do.

"Do you guys know how to get out of here?"

The bald boy with the blue arrow on his head looked at all of us. He looked distraught. I walked over to him and pat him on the back. "It'll be fine. All we have to do is trust in love. Right?"

Moku_(A/N: He's Chong's friend)_ nodded his head as he said, "That's what the story says."

That was simple enough. I think. I knew that we could all trust in love. "Good! Well Aang, can you trust in love?"

I looked towards the boy. He looked as if he were longing for something. Actually, he wasn't longing for something. It was us! We needed music! I grabbed my guitar thing and started playing. Moku and Lily, my wife, soon caught on and joined in with the music and the beat.

_Even if you're lost,_

_you can't lose the love _

_because it's in your heart…_

_And even if you lose_

_The love that's in your heart,_

_All you have to do is staaarrrtt_

_We are trapped in a cave…_

_The cave of two loversss!_

_And we are all happy here because_

_We have our family and brothersss!_

_So let us go through the tunnel!_

_Secret, secret tunnel! _

_And maybe we'll make it out_

_Aaannd not be…_

Darn. I didn't know a word that rhymed with tunnel. "Hmmm…. And not be—"

"Sucked into a funnel?"

We all looked towards Aang. "Wow. No wonder you're a nomad. Maybe you should join us sometime! Why are you going to… to that place anyways?"

"Well. We're trying to get to Omashu because we need an earthbending teacher to teach me earthbending."

Earthbending. Sounds like a song!! "Earthbending? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that type of music. Does it sound like…"

_Earthbending!! Duh Duh dun dun._

_Bending earth!!! Duh duh dun dun._

_Bend earthing!!!! Duh duh dun dun._

_Bearth ending!!!!! Duh duh dun dun._

_You are looking for a teacher!_

_Who isn't a preacher!_

_But you can't reach her!_

_You can't reeeeaachh heeerr!_

Aang looked at me and erupted into laughter. "Hahahaha! That was great. But no, it's not a song. It's when you can move the earth and rocks by bending. And the teacher isn't a girl. He's King Bumi!"

"Well you never know. It might be a girl. What if this Bumi guy can't teach you?"

"Nah. Bumi will teach me." He looked at the current surroundings around him and said, "Now lets think of how to get out of this place."

Wow… This guy was bright! What an amazing idea. I wish I'd thought of it. "Good idea! Lets go! So all we have to do is trust in love. So we'll just sing some songs of love."

We marched on for a long time. We sang songs for a long time. Did you know Aang rhymes with sang? I find that very cool. And I also find that traveling in a secret tunnel is very different than traveling outside of a secret tunnel. First off, it's not secret when you travel outside of a secret tunnel. Also, it's not a tunnel if you're traveling outside. Hmm… that's all I can think of.

"I think we've been here before" Aang said.

"Well. Let's skip this place and go to where we haven't been then!" That sounded like a good idea.

Aang scratched his bald head. "Well, we have to get out of this place first. Maybe then we can go somewhere else."

That was an even better idea! Wow. He really is good at coming up with ideas. "Good! So let's get out of here fast!"

"Hmmm… do you guys really want to get out of here fast?" Aang said with a sparkle in his eye.

Ummm. I'm not sure. "Do we want to get out of here fast? I don't know. Do we?"

Aang looked at us in a strange way. And said, "Hold onto my shirt. And everyone hold onto the person in front of you." We all lined up in a line and held on to each other. Aang took out a long stick and spun it. It turned into a bird with no head! "I'm going to fly us out! Hold on tight!"

We held on tight. And we also trusted in love. Well, I told them to trust in love. I think Aang was trusting in love though, because he started glowing all over. So he must've really trusted in love! The next thing I knew, we were flying through the cave and headed straight for the ceiling.

"What are you doing?! Crashing into a ceiling is not a very good idea!" It really wasn't. The next thing I knew. **_SMASH!!!!_** We broke through!

And Aang stopped glowing.

And I made a song about Aang glowing.

_Glowing bald flying boy!_

_Broke us through the tunnel._

_He smashed into the ceiling._

_And created a giant funnel!_

_Glowing bald flying boy._

_Needs to learn earthbending._

_He travels with Sokka and Katara._

_And our journey is almost ending!_

_Glowing bald flying boy._

_It's time to say goodbye._

_Whenever we meet again._

_We'll be sure to once again. FLY!

* * *

_

Haha. I really didn't know what to do for Aang.

But I guess it's half decent.

Tell me what you think! By reviewing! WHO'S NEXT?!

Thanks!

lordcheeezzee


	4. Zuko and Jet

Cool cool. 4th switch-a-roo!

And I will switch the two characters Unknown Muncher requested.

So. Have fun with this one.

AND REVIEW!

* * *

Me: Oh man. How'd that juice taste Sokka?

Sokka: UGH! Onion and banana juice! That stuff is GROSS!

Aang: It kind of grows on you after a while…

Sokka: That's because you're bald 112 years old!

Me: HEY! Leave the owning of people to ME! _(A/N: Check out my other story and it will make more sense.)_

Katara: So who gets to be switched this time?

Me: Well… Let's get interesting and switch JET AND ZUKO!

* * *

**Katara's Story-**

Aang looked crushed. He spent the whole day trying to look for Appa, but nothing. There wasn't an lead, any evidence, not even a hint of where he could be in this HUGE city. We started posting up signs to see if anyone could've seen a huge white flying bison. But if we haven't seen him, could anyone else have?

"Aang, how about we split up. We can cover more ground, get to more places, and tell more people if we split up."

Sokka had a point. It was a good idea. "He's right Aang. Why don't we split up, you can fly around, I'll go by myself, and Sokka and Toph can go together."

"What? You don't think I can handle myself?" Toph interjected. "I'll have you know I can find my way around fine!" She grabbed a poster and stuck it on the wall. We looked at the poster. It was facing the opposite direction with the back to us. There was an awkward silence. Finally Toph spoke again. "Yea… it's backwards isn't it?" We all nodded to ourselves. She sighed. "Alright, I'll go with Sokka."

After that, we split up in different directions. I walked around the city posting up the posters wherever there was enough space to have something hung up. I walked past an alley. The whole wall seemed to empty, so I figured I would just put a poster at the end. I proceeded along the alley and stuck up a poster. After I finished, I turned around and started walking back. I glanced up and there was a figure in the entrance to the alley. I stopped walking and looked closer. No. Oh no… It couldn't be… not here… Zuko!

"Katara?"

"ZUKO! YOU HORRIBLE PERSON! GET OUT OF MY WAY AND GET OUT OF HERE!" I immediately readied my supply of water. What was Zuko doing here!?

"Katara. Listen to me. I don't want to fight."

Oh haha. Doesn't want to fight… I'll show him. I'll crush him this time. I ran towards him with my water ready. When I got close enough, I turned my water into ice shards and directed them towards my enemy. Zuko blocked many of them with minimal firebending which quickly melted the ice back to water. I summoned the water back up and whipped it towards Zuko. He expertly dodged it, but wasn't ready for the second attack in time and was knocked backward by the water. I took this opportunity to run past him and out of the alley. Behind me, there was a river. Perfect. I unleashed the power of the water towards Zuko who was in the process of getting up. He couldn't do anything about the huge wave of water coming towards him. He was thrown back into the alley and was smashed against the wall. I ran into the alley once again and froze Zuko to the wall. I added more and more water to Zuko and continued to freeze and add until Zuko was encased in a densely packed ice shield, unable to get out.

"Let's see what you can do about this."

"Katara, I already told you. I don't want to fight."

"Well that's fine saying that right now. I just beat you!"

"I'm different now Katara. I'm here as a friend."

"What!?" A friend!? This was some kind of trap he was planning.

"No! No! You don't understand! I've changed! I'm here to help!"

What was this guy thinking? Help!? He's here to help!? Help what, kill us? "What are you talking about! You tried killing Aang… about ten times now! Leave now!"

"Ummm…"

"Oh right… You're stuck on a wall. Well good! I'll just leave you here." What was Zuko doing in Ba Sing Se? Why is he ALWAYS chasing us wherever we go. Doesn't he understand that he's hurting so many people by trying to stop us?

"Katara. Wait."

I stopped. Honestly… What was I going to wait for? Him to shoot fireballs at me? "Zuko. I don't want to have anything to do with you right now. Just leave now and get away from us."

"No… Katara. You don't understand."

I didn't understand? "Zuko. Just drop it. I've had enough dealing with you already. I have to help Aang find his Bison. I don't have time to deal with you, so I'm saving the trouble of whipping you're butt by just leaving you here."

Zuko's mouth stayed closed. He looked to his current condition and gave a sigh. He melted down the ice keeping him stuck to the wall and landed on the ground. I turned away and kept walking. I should be getting back to Aang to tell him that I had an encounter wit…

"Katar—"

His words were cut short as I waterwhipped him in the face. "Stop bugging me! Go away and get a life!"

He looked at me with the same expression usually on his face. Determination. There was something about this guy. He would never give up. He took one step towards me.

"No! Not another step!" I readied my water as he approached. He took another step. I whipped him once again, but he blocked it this time.

"Katara. I want to talk to you. I'm not after the Avatar. I'm trying to—"

I whipped him again. "I don't care what you're trying to do! All you're trying to do is… Wait. What did you just say?"

He looked towards the ground, and then into my eyes. "I'm not after the Avatar. I'm trying to lead a better life. I want to help you guys."

No. I wouldn't listen. Why isn't he just… leaving? "Zuko. Great for you… but we don't need your help! If you can show us where a gigantic white fluffy flying bison is… THEN you can help us."

"Actually. I can."

"What?"

"I can show you where his sky bison is."

Who is he kidding? But what if he does? "Prove it. I don't believe you,"

"He's being—He's in—I'll take yo— Just… You have to trust me."

"Zuko. I really would like to trust you. But there isn't any evidence that you do know. Goodbye now."

I expected Zuko to follow me. But I turned back, and he was going in the opposite direction. Strange. The Zuko I knew would've tagged along behind me until I reached Aang; Unless he's trying to cut me off and catch me off guard. Oh no-sir-ree… I'm not going to have any of that. I'll show him, I'll cut HIM off! So I switched my direction and proceeded to follow him.

Zuko didn't seem to be in a hurry at all. He was just casually walking with an unfamiliar step. He made minimal turns and knew exactly where he was going. Where was he going though?

After a while, he reached a small little shop and went inside. It was a tea shop. What would Zuko be doing in a tea shop? Curiosity won the better of me as I walked into the tea shop. I looked around at the scene before me. It didn't seem like a very impressive tea shop. There wasn't a lot of space, and the tables looked hard and wooden. I looked around for the site of Zuko, but he wasn't here. Where was he? I sat down at a table. It won't waste too much time just for a drink of tea. I would tell Aang, Toph, and Sokka everything after I finished. I looked in the other direction at the other people in the tea shop. Most of them had someone else with them. A friend, a business partner, a family, but here I was by myself. I sighed and looked back.

"Why hello pretty."

"Woah! You scared me. Who are you?" Ummm…Why was this guy over here? I'm sitting here alone, and he just sits down right next to me? What is with guys?

"Oh you don't need to know who I am, but I need to know who you are. So tell me, where does a pretty flower like you come from. Surely not around here."

I gave him a condescending look. "Uh. You're right, I'm not from around here. But I can tell you that you shouldn't be around here either!"

He seemed mildly surprised. "Oho! Pretty girl can talk. But I agree with you. I shouldn't be here. I should be at home with you with me."

That's it. He asked for it. I opened my water supply and made the hand movements to aim the water towards him. Let's see how he takes the waterwhi…

"Oh no, we won't have any of that."

"What the?!?!" He grabbed my hands and the water fell in a straight line along the table and on to the ground. "Let go of me!!"

"I'll let go if you follow me… Now let's go."

No! But he was too strong. He easily pulled me out of the table and started walking with me, his prisoner, towards the door. "LET GO OF ME!!!"

"I'll let go of you when I'm through with you." He said coldly.

I tried kicking him, but he wouldn't budge at all. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

"Get your hands off of her."

I looked behind me to see who had said that. So did my captor. I gasped. It was Zuko.

The man stared at Zuko for a little before he threw his head back and laughed. "What did you say little man?"

With an angered, but steady voice, he said, "I said, get your hands off of her."

"You want some trouble boy? You don't want to mess with me. Now I'm going to leave here with this pretty blossom and we're not going to have any problems. Alright?"

"Oh I think I do want to mess with you. Why don't you leave this shop and leave the girl alone. Unless you want to get beaten… badly."

"Oh it's on then." The man immediately stated. He took rope out of his pocket and tied my wrists harshly together. When he tied numerous knots on the rope, he proceeded to tie up my feet. He finished quickly with his tying task and turned to Zuko.

Zuko took a fighting stance as did the man. The man charged first. I looked toward Zuko to see what he would do. I could tell he was thinking. He couldn't use firebending in this city. He had to use another way to win. With a yell, the man brought his arm back to swing at Zuko. Zuko ducked the fist just in time and reached up to grab the man's arm. With strength that didn't seem to fit his body, Zuko circled around the body of the man and swung him towards the door. The man was hurtled back and because of his body size and velocity. He was thrown out of the shop. Smart move; this way, neither of them would inflict damage on the shop. Suddenly, drinking tea didn't seem too important to the people in the shop. They all started streaming out through the hole created by the blow from Zuko. One man tried to undo the knots, but they were fastened in a way that was too complicated, so he picked me up and brought me outside with him.

The man picked himself up from the ground and growled at Zuko. He once again charged at Zuko. Instead of ducking this time, Zuko simply sidestepped right as the man swung. As the man continued to move forward, Zuko stuck out three fingers and jabbed the man in the shoulder. The man screamed as his arm went numb from the jab. The man kicked towards Zuko's legs. Zuko wasn't fast enough and was knocked over. He landed with a thud as dust and dirt spewed up from his impact. As Zuko was getting up, the man grabbed Zuko by the shirt and lifted him up. Just as the man was about to toss Zuko into the shop wall, Zuko kicked the man in the abdominal area causing the man to keel over. The man let go of Zuko's shirt and landed right on the man's back. The man groaned as Zuko pushed himself off of him and smashed his elbow onto the man's back. It was over; the man fell to the ground and moaned. He knew he was beat.

Zuko proceeded toward me now. He took out a knife and cut the bonds on my ankles and wrists. He extended his hand out to pull me up. Still unsure, I ignored his hand and used the ground as support instead. H e massaged my wrists for a bit before slowly turning to Zuko who was keeping his gaze just a little under my eyes.

"Thank you," was all I could say. I looked into his eyes where I couldn't see anything deceiving.

"You're welcome," he softly said so only I could hear. I looked away for a moment, and he did too. When I turned my head back towards him, I locked right away with his eyes. They seemed like the gateway to his mind, an endless mystery. He shifted a little before breaking the contact and started walking back towards the shop. Other people slowly drifted away from the scene too. The man was now gone.

Eventually, I got back to the group.

"So did you find anyone that might be able to help us?" Aang asked, hopeful.

I looked from Aang, to Sokka, to Toph. "Not anyone in particular," I said as casually as I could. What they didn't know… couldn't hurt them.

**Jet's Story-**

Ohhh… I am soooo hungry. Why can't this ostrich-horse move faster! Quite frankly, I don't even know why I'm on this animal, or where I'm going either. All I know, is that I want to go somewhere where there is food. Oh man, I wonder how my freedom fighters are doing without me. Many of them should be fine, but I worry about some of the others. What's this?! A village! Let's see if this animal can go any faster!

"Hey! Just a little faster! We're almost there." I gave it a little slap on the side and he slowly picked up his pace.

We arrived in the little village. The streets didn't seem to have too many people. I went up to a store owner who looked like he had food and feed.

"Could I have some food for myself and my animal?" I handed him the few remaining coins I had.

He looked into my hand and back at my face. "I'm sorry sir, this won't be enough for much. Only a bag of feed for your ostrich-horse. That's about it."

I looked towards the man with disgust. "Oh, that's fine," I said casually and led my animal two blocks away. If I couldn't get my food by actually paying, I would have to take what I needed.

I made my way to the roof of one of the buildings and scaled across the rooftops until I got to the store that I was just at. I peered over the side into an alley and noticed numerous piles of feed piled on top of each other. Perfect. I took out my hooked swords and lifted up four bags of the feed one by one. I carried each bag back to my ostrich-horse.

"That should be good for right now," I said to my steed. "Now time for my food."

Once again, I climbed my way onto the roof and returned to the store. I slid down the wall and landed behind the store where I was greeted with a door. Making my way as quietly as I could, I pushed my weight on the door. It was open! Excellent. Very carefully, I took out my hooked swords and looked around the interior of the store for any edible eatables.

In time, I gathered a small pile of eggs, meat, rice, and fruits. I scanned the room for a bag or a blanket. Yes, there it was. On top of a couple boxes was a folded up blanket. My hooked swords would be perfect in getting it down. I extended both of my swords up to get it down.

"HEY! What are you doing!?"

I instantly twisted my head to the voice. Darn! It was the shopkeeper! I better get away fast!

"Just dropping in for some lunch. Now I'm going to drop out!" I threw the blanket towards the shopkeeper. It gave me enough time to gather up as much of the food as I could and get away. I ran out the door and turned towards the alley with the feed. I kept running down the alley until I got to the front of the shop. Four men were gathered around a table, laughing with gusto. The instant I appeared form the alley, they all turned towards me.

"Hey boy! What are you doing?" All four of them stood up with their hands on their weapons.

I calmly said, "Nothing that concerns you four, what may I ask are you doing?" I slowly inched my way down the street.

"What's with all them vittles in your arms?" One of them asked.

"Uhhh… charity?" I lied.

"Wrong answer!" The lead one said, "Men, capture him!"

There was nothing I could really do with my arms full of food. I couldn't get my weapons, my escape route was gone, and I was really hungry. Awww… If I wanted to get away. I would have to…

"Catch!" I yelled as I threw the food at each one of them.

With a surprised look on all their faces, they obeyed and caught the food.

Seizing the moment… I ran.

* * *

Wow. Zuko's was long. And Jet's was short. Haha.

But. I like Zuko's.

Tell me what you think. Thanks.

lordcheeezzee


	5. Sokka and Long Fang

I haven't updated in a while.

Sorry. I've been really busy lately.

Anyways.

Have fun with this one.

* * *

Me: Well well… Jet, how was stealing food?

Jet: Not too bad…

Me: And Zuko, how was beating up a big man?

Zuko: Quite fun…

Me: Wow… you two sound really really sad or something.

Jet and Zuko: Yea…

Me: (Looks over at Katara) Ohhhhh!!! Nevermind then! ANYWAYS! Today… the two people we will be switching is… Oh no… this can't be right!

Everyone: WHO!?

Me: Sokka… and Long Fang?!?!?!

* * *

**Sokka's Story-**

Hmmm… This can't be right. The Earth King has just summoned me for council on the well being of the high court members. What would I know on this!? Heck, the only thing I know about being the Earth King is that you get to have a big fluffy animal at your side!

"Sir, the Earth King's chamber is that way."

"Oh." I looked down the hallway I was walking, and then looked back at the direction in which he was pointing. "Thank you… And don't call me sir."

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Uhhh… what did I JUST say?"

"You just said what did I just say sir."

Wow… What is up with these Dai Li? "No… What did I just say before I asked you what did I just say?"

He modestly nodded his head. "Before you said what did I just say you said and don't call me sir… sir."

I slapped myself on my forehead. "Okay. Nevermind about what I said… This is an order. Do NOT call me sir."

"I will not call you sir. Sir"

Wow. This guy needed some help. "Uhhh… The Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

Instantly, his pupils expanded to fill his entire eye. As he spoke in a monotone voice, "I am honored to accept his invitation." He slowly marched away as I gave a great sigh. I knew where to go from here.

I arrived at the huge doors, which were obviously, the entrance to the throne room. I calmly stepped in and saw the King sitting in his big chair. I wish I could sit in a big chair. Not sure if it would be boring though… sitting in a big chair the whole day, with a pet bear next to you. Not getting any fresh air… having guards around you the whole time… ehh… Nevermind about the chair. I think I'm good.

When I got to the platform just before his little flight of steps, I knelt down and bowed. "You called for me your highness?"

The Earth King nodded. "Sokka, my most trusted advisor, I have to have your opinion on something."

"Yes your highness?" I asked.

The Earth King cleared his throat and said, "Do you think, I need people to call me your highness? I mean… sure it's pretty cool having people call me your highness, but is it really necessary?"

"Well your highness—"

"Like right there! You could've just said well… but instead you said your highness afterwards. Why did the kings even start using that as their title? Highness? Why couldn't it be greatness or something?"

"Well your high—"

"No. Don't say your highness after everything you say anymore. It is starting to bug me. And I think it's starting to bug Bosco too… isn't it Bosco?" He leaned to the side and grabbed Bosco's cheeks in his hands and calmly shook the bear's head.

This king… called me all the way here, to ask if people should call him a different name? Wow. Ba Sing Se really is losing it. "Your highne—"

"Sokka. What did I just say?"

Oh jeeeze. Don't be like that stupid Dai Li warrior. Just tell him what he wants to know. "I'm sorry your… uhhh. What would you like me to call you?"

He leaned his head on his hand for a moment. His eyes darted from me, to the pillars holding up his throne room, then to his bear, and then back at me. "From now on, everyone shall address me as beef stick."

Beef stick. What the avatar droppings is he thinking? "Are you quite sure about that decision?"

"Oh yes. Ohhh yes. I am quite certain that I want to be known as beef stick from now on. Make that into a law Sokka. I want every citizen to know that whenever they address me, they will use beef stick."

Honestly, this guy is our king? This. Beef stick of a king? "Uh. Okay then beef stick. I'll just need your seal then."

"Hmmm. I think I'm going to need a new seal made for me. Sokka, I want you to also get a new seal made for me that says beef stick."

"You can't be serious your high… I mean beef stick. Think of what the commoners will think!"

"Oh I think it'll be fine Sokka. I actually think beef stick is a rather dashing name for me. It symbolizes many things of our city. Beef sticks are very hard and it takes a lot of effort to break a piece off and chewing takes even longer. I think that if the king of Ba Sing Se were called beef stick, it would be very good."

"But sir…"

"BEEF STICK!"

"But beef stick… Shouldn't the city be…" Oh no. Now he's gonna change the city name too. What have I done?!

"You are absolutely right Sokka. The city needs a new name too. I think… Pork Chops."

No. This isn't happening to me. "Beef stick, I would highly advise you NOT to change the name of the city to Pork Chops."

"Nonsense Sokka. Beef Stick rules Pork Chops. Doesn't that sound flowy to you? Oh look! Bosco likes it!"

It was true. Bosco was now perking up at the sound of pork chops and beef sticks. He did seem to want some pork chops, but the king took it the wrong way! "Uhh… beef stick. We'll be the laughing stock of the world. The greatest city of the Earth Kingdom absolutely cannot be called Pork Chops. And the king cannot be called Beef Stick!!"

"Tell me this Sokka. Are you the king?"

Where was he going with this? "Well no bu—"

"And Sokka. Who is the king?"

"Well you are… bu—"

"And what is your job Sokka?"

"To advise you… bu—"

"And what if I do not need to be advised for something?"

"Then I should advise you?"

"Very good Sokka! Now. I want you, to write a declaration to change the name of this city to Pork Chops. I also need you to make it so people address me as the Beef Stick of Pork Chops. Got it?"

"Uhhhh…"

"GOT IT!?!?!?!"

"Yes. Yes… Beef… Stick."

**Long Fang's Tale-**

Kids suck. I am never going to have children. I never WANT to have children. I don't want to have anything to do with…

"OH LOOOONNNGGG FAAAANGG!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?"

Urgh! I can't stand that little bald monk. He says we should take a break. And now… we're playing hide-and-go-seek. What kind of torture can this group of children inflict on me?! Maybe, if I had well enough, they won't find me, and then I can ditch them!

"KATARA!! THERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oh great. He found that girl waterbender. I'm lucky I'm an earthbender. I can hide in this little rock shelter underground and no one can find me. Oh why. Why am I with these little devils!?

"MOMOOO!!!! I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!!!!"

That flying rodent animal thing is playing too? Urghh. I wish I could just die right now. This is horrible. Why can't I just suffocate down here in this little hole?!?

"TOPH! THERE YO—

There was a thud and then a mocking voice said, "Shadddup twinkle toes. Now lets find Long Fang."

"Good idea Toph…"

"No. Wait. I know where he is. Watch this."

She knows where I am? And she's blind? What's going on HERUHEHERIUAGYIRAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ahahahaaaa! There he is! Told ya!"

"Umph!" I extorted as I landed with a thump on the ground. "What was that for!?"

"Well, you were hiding underground. We had to excavate you out of there."

This girl was going to die. Look at the smug face, it's driving me insane. "Well you didn't have to throw me up in the air!"

The grin on Toph's face grew even more. "Oh I didn't throw you. It was the rocks. It was THEM who threw you up in the air."

No. No I'm not having any of this. Me? The leader of the Dai Li getting beat around like a helpless child? Ohhh noo. It was these three children who are going to get beat around now! "Anyways… why don't we all… go to sleep."

Aang quickly retorted, "Are you kidding Long Fang? The sun isn't even beginning to set yet!"

"What are you talking about? There isn't any light that I can see!"

"Well at least you can see the light," said Toph.

"Ohhhh but there isn't any light. Isn't…that right? Momo?"

"Long Fang. Just, drop it. We have to keep moving."

No. I think this is the end for me. I cannot continue traveling with these children. What did they plan to do anyways? We have to follow the Avatar around and watch him learn how to master the four types of bending? Pshht. What is this? "I think. That it is high time, that I started traveling on my own."

"Yesss!" said Toph right away.

"But why Long Fang?" asked Katara.

"Well, because… I don't want to… slow you guys down. I mean, I'm getting old, and I cannot move like I used to." Hopefully they would take this.

"Oh c'mon Long Fang. You're not actually walking. Appa is flying us all remember?"

Oh darn it! Hmmm… "Well, all the less load for Appa to carry around!"

"Oh it's okay, Appa doesn't mind too much," Aang answered thoughtfully.

"Let's have a vote then," Toph said eagerly. "If you want Long Fang to leave raise your hand!"

I raised my hand. Toph followed in suite. Katara started to raise her hand, but she got a glare from Aang and put it back down. "Well, it would seem we have a tie!" I said.

All of a sudden, Momo raised his hand. Scoreee!!! "Well what is this!? Momo! Thank you very much. Anyways, it was a pleasure traveling with the Avatar… And… company… I shall be seeing you in the near future hopefully? Possibly? Not sure? Good! Good bye then!"

And with that. I just left.

* * *

Eh. I like Sokka's. Not so much Long Fang's.

Tell me what you think.

(I like reviews a lot)

Thanks a lot!

lordcheeezzee


End file.
